


Only The Lonely

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Angst, Loss, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Josh share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: Spoilers for everything through “A Funny Thing Happened On The Way...”.
> 
> Note #2: I keep drabbling about these two as if I'm building up to something. Hopefully one of these days I'll actually be able to write a really slashy story where they have sex. Or at least kiss:)

“So what happens now?” Josh asks as they sit on the living room floor staring at the burned walls surrounding them.

 

“Who knows?” Aidan responds honestly. Bishop is gone. He's free now. He's still trying to wrap his head around that fact.

 

“Think Sally's door will ever come back?” Josh allows himself to wonder about it only because the ghost in question has gone to look in on her family and isn't around to hear the answer.

 

“Probably not.”

 

“So she'll just haunt us and this house forever?” Aidan doesn't speak. Josh knows the vampire is too dignified to shrug. Silence is the next best thing. “Well, at least she's a pretty ghost. And as long as she doesn't go dark-side again I think we're safe.”

 

Aidan huffs out a laugh. “You worry too much,” he says fondly.

 

“I can't help it. It's in my nature.” His smile, at first, is wide and open. Then, in an instant, it disappears. That one word hosts a treasure trove of danger, of fear. “Nora saw me change.” The admission is a painful one.

 

“What?” Aidan faces him.

 

“She saw me heading to the basement and followed me. I was able to kick her out of the room but she watched through the window.”

 

“...Josh...” Once again Aidan is quiet. This time it's because he has no idea what to say. He knows how much it hurts to have the monster within revealed and there's nothing he can say to make things better. The werewolf looks away.

 

“Is it always like this?” Josh's voice has a hollow echo to it.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Lonely.”

 

When Josh looks back at him Aidan's eyes are haunted. Josh offers comfort the only way he can. He lays a hand on Aidan's shoulder, gripping once gently before settling. The gesture is full of tenderness, of brotherhood and devotion, of love. When a cold hand covers Josh's neither mention it. This is Aidan's way of asking Josh, just this once, not to let go.


End file.
